ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans (animated film)
Teen Titans is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated superhero comedy film based on the DC Comics team of the same name. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and dsitributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the first DC animated film to be released theatrically since Batman: Mask of the Phantasm in 1993. The film borrows several elements from the popular Cartoon Network animated series, such as the members of the team. Several members of the cast of the show also reprised their roles for the film. Cast *Vincent Martella as Dick Grayson/Robin- Dick Grayson is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, the vigilante known as Batman. Bruce trained Dick and he eventually became his crime-fighting partner Robin. Robin goes solo in Jump City after an incident in which he believed that Batman was not treating him as an equal. *Hynden Walch as Koriand'r/Starfire- Koriand'r is the daughter of King Myand'r of Tamaran. In order to avoid being forced to marry a man she did not love, Koriand'r used an escape pod to travel to Earth. Eventually, her father leads an army to Earth to try and find her. After obtaining knowledge of the English language by kissing Robin, she revealed that her name in English translates to "Starfire". *Khary Payton as Victor Stone/Cyborg- Victor Stone is a former football player who got into a tragic accident in which he nearly lost his life. However, his father was able to save him by attaching him to cybernetic limbs. After finally coming to terms with what he is, he decides to use his new abilities to fight crime. *Greg Cipes as Garfield Logan/Beast Boy- Beast Boy is a former member of the Doom Patrol who went out on his own. He is a young, funny, and lighthearted hero who has the ability to shapeshift into any animal he chooses. His real name is Garfield Logan, however he does not like being called by his real name. *Tara Strong as Rachel Roth/Raven- Raven is a human-demon hybrid and the daughter of the interdimensional demon lord Trigon. She recently escaped her home realm of Azarath and has been trying to blend into human society under the name Rachel Roth. However, she will soon embrace her magical abilities and join the fight with the other heroes. *Jamie Chung as Komand'r/Blackfire- Komand'r is the twin sister of Koriand'r and the daughter of King Myand'r. Komand'r was always given less attention compared to Koriand'r, which caused Komand'r to harbor a deep hatred for her. She was extremely jealous when her father said that Koriand'r would marry the Prince of another planet and become the new Queen. She became even more enraged after her father dedicated all resources to find her after she ran away. Her name translates to "Blackfire" in English. *Victor Rivers as Myand'r- Myand'r is the King of Tamaran, a planet in a galaxy far away from Earth. He is the father of twins Koriand'r and Komand'r, out of which he gave Koriand'r the most attention. He treated Komand'r, his other daughter, more as a subordinate than a daughter, which caused Komand'r to become a cold and cruel person. *Mike Erwin as Roy Harper/Speedy- Roy Harper is the former sidekick of Green Arrow. He is an archer who uses the name "Speedy", and fights crime alongside his friend Wally West in Jump City. People frequently forget his name, as they mistake Wally as being called "Speedy" due to him being a speedster. *Jason Marsden as Wally West/Kid Flash- Wally West is the former sidekick of the Flash. He is a speedster who uses the name "Kid Flash". He calls himself the "Fastest Kid Alive" and frequently tries to flirt with girls. He fights crime alongside his friend Roy Harper in Jump City. People frequently refer to Wally as "Speedy", even though that is really Roy's superhero name. *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman- Bruce Wayne is the vigilante of Gotham City known as Batman. He adopted Dick Grayson after the tragic death of his parents during a performance at Haly's Circus. Dick frequently thinks that Batman isn't treating him fairly, but Bruce just really wants to keep him safe. Cameos *Carlos Alazraqui as Bane *Phil LaMarr as Dr. Silas Stone, John Stewart/Green Lantern *Jim Piddock as Alfred Pennyworth *Mark Hamill as the Joker *Scott Menville as Tamaranean Pilot Category:Teen Titans Category:Computer-animated Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:CGI Animated Films